


10 Drabbles of FuuSei/SeiFuu

by thiective



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: 10 short expansions of around this pairing, canon verse, and aus.





	10 Drabbles of FuuSei/SeiFuu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenTzahra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/gifts).



> Tzahra, I've finally posted it! :D
> 
> Note: I don't own CLAMP, nor the aus of the last two drabbles. Those two au worlds belong to QueenTzahra.
> 
> A Christmas gift for Tzahra!

  1. _Absence_ (Canon)



One could say it’s difficult to turn off emotions or feel the lack of empathy when in the face of cruelty or how harsh reality is.

That’s not to say it doesn’t suit Sakurazuka Seishirou well when Fuuma first meets him officially. That man had a scent of blood around him when he came back from a fresh kill, and while no one is supposed to know who the Sakurazukamori is, the year for 1999 is the only exception for that.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Seishirou asks, Fuuma hums before a lazy smile appears.

“Should it? It’s not like I haven’t spilled blood myself.” Seishirou makes a curious noise in the back of his throat at hearing this.

“Good answer,” Seishirou remarks, and while it usually would bring guilt if Fuuma dwells in it, there isn’t a single shred of it. Kotori had wished to die, he just merely given it to her.

* * *

 

  1. _Prey_ (Canon)



It’s a den full of snakes in the Dragons of Earth, with a few black sheeps, but even then Fuuma doesn’t act or feels an attachment to them.

Professional courtesy was mostly a key, a distant connection that can be easily broken without a shred of emotional backlash. It’s a toxic environment, one that Fuuma can quickly adapt to.

“Shouldn’t you be worried about what the army veteran will do?” Seishirou asks him absently, Fuuma glances at him before letting a mysterious smile.

“No, I’m not. It’ll yield interesting results.” Fuuma said as he sets down the paper cup. “It gives some people to hope for.”

“Oh?” Seishirou tilts his head at him, and Fuuma chuckles.

“Did you know, that to become a predator, one must become the prey?” Fuuma said absently, something about those words piques Seishirou’s interest.

“Is that an omen?” Seishirou inquires, Fuuma smiles at him, eyes closed.

“That I wonder.”

* * *

 

  1. _Wish_ (Canon)



“You know, I’m surprised you have a shred of conscience inside of you,” Seishirou said absently, watching the girl that Fuuma interacted with pulled her mother away, five minutes before destruction had bought the kekkai down.

“She wished to live. Children wishes are rather innocent and simple.” Fuuma said, and the fire is spectacular, watching building after building bursts into flames.

“Explain.” Seishirou drawls and Fuuma gives the Sakurazukamori a smirk.

“Wishes can be complex depending on the wisher. People like Kamui has a wish, but they don’t understand their true wish because of lingering emotional attachment and are hesitant about it.” Fuuma said, a spark of energy circles around his finger before he wills it to leave.

“Then I suppose you know my wish.” The assassin stated, and Fuuma looks at him before smiling.

“But of course, I am  _ Kamui _ .”

* * *

 

  1. _Crime_ (Globe Trotting AU)



“Think this one died because the wife’s boyfriend killed him before the wife knock him out?” Fuuma asks curiously, looking into the miniature house. His travelling partner hums at this.

“It’s probably with the same motive as well. Leaving the wife with a vast amount of riches after the husband died. The boyfriend thought he could get a share, but the wife betrayed him.” Seishirou said as he analyzed the scene inside the miniature dollhouse.

“Homicide and suicide, how boring,” Fuuma said with a sigh, Seishirou raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t you said you wanted to come here?” Seishirou asks accusingly, Fuuma gives him a sly smile.

“I meant to say the motive is boring, and I think serial killers are interesting.” Seishirou blinks once before a smile appears.

“Are you hinting about something?” Fuuma laughs slightly. 

“Maybe.” Fuuma grins at the older man. “It’s just a crime that the cases on some days seem to be dull.”

* * *

 

  1. _Clapping_ (Musician AU)



The violin sings in Seishirou’s hands, fingers playing with the strings and bow expertly. There isn’t a shred of guilt or remorse, even when Subaru had left him for someone.

It wasn’t the feeling whether it’s a lingering attachment or something hostile like regret or ownership that dwells within him. Perhaps it’s mostly because he was waiting for  _ when _ someone as kind as Subaru had decided he had enough despite spending his forgiveness for an apathetic person like Seishirou.

A burst of anger flows through him before a following lingering sadness that Seishirou manages to push away as he brings the violin to four octaves. A feat no violinist, even Niccolò Paganini had reached three octaves, could compete or achieve.

It’s at the near ending of the song that was interrupted from the sound of clapping echoing the auditorium had almost distracted him. Opening his eyes, Seishirou eyes caught sight of a young man with bangs and spiky hair with amber eyes.

“I was unaware that I had an audience.” Seishirou drawls, the young man smiles at him charmingly.

“My apologies for startling you then. My name is Monou Fuuma, and I was looking for a violinist to accompany on a tour.” Seishirou hums at this answer, faintly annoyed at being disturbed.

“How much are you offering?” Fuuma smiles at this.

* * *

 

  1. _Benefits_ (Bedmates AU)



He’s not the type to cuddle, and you aren’t the type to feel any attachment to this besides knowing each other for years. The bond between you and him is strictly friends with benefits or roommates with sexual needs that they couldn’t find in other people.

You’ve dated a teen, a childhood friend with great violet eyes with a gentle heart and a temper attached, but not even he could give you the empty satisfaction that brings confusion or wanting to feel  _ used _ and discarded in the next day. It’s unhealthy, you’ve initially believed, to be in a relationship like that, but you don’t feel lingering remorse when you told Kamui that you fell out of love with him. Even when his eyes watered, shaky breaths, that mean right hook on your face you knew you deserved, none of it brought regret even when you watched him walk away. If you haven’t met an older man with mysteries wrapped and woven around him endlessly, amber eyes with a polite smile that doesn’t reflect while you are still dating another, maybe you would have felt something, but you don’t.

Then he surprises you at the front door, a pair of glasses settling on the bridge of his nose, a teddy bear in his hand, and he gives you the stuffed toy. You wonder if that was genuine or not, but accepted it with a simple ‘Thank you,’ dismissing any emotion attached to it, because Sakurazuka Seishirou is a complicated man that’s challenging to read. You, Monou Fuuma, accepted the challenge, not caring you’ll get burned if that’s one of the outcomes.

* * *

 

  1. _Liar_ (Canon)



Lies can be a form of protection or manipulation depending on the liar. Fuuma rolls the cigarette in between his fingers.

It’s a used one, but it’s a memento, or Fuuma likes to think so. Even after his death, the lingering shadows of a person like the current Sakurazukamori’s predecessor can be found faintly in places or people like wisps of smoke. It’s a pity that the current assassin isn’t as friendly as the previous one. Considering the circumstances, it couldn’t be helped.

An understanding smile flickers on the Dragon of Earth’s  _ Kamui’ _ s face. Love is both selfish and selfless, no matter how one look at it. Fuuma rolls the cigarette between his fingers again. The time for  _ that _ day to arrive has come.

“If all things go well, I might see you a little sooner than I originally thought so,” Fuuma said with a smile, taking out a lighter and relighting the used cigarette that Seishirou had given him.

* * *

 

  1. _Bonnie and Clyde_ (Gentleman Serial Killer AU)



They are an average couple one would say. They look ordinary besides the age gap and that the younger one is perfectly legal to be in a relationship with someone in their 30’s. They took a modelling career by storm, as one would assume from a magazine post of the both touching the cigarettes together, with the stick still alight and in their mouths.

One could say their smiles are perfect, too perfect, Seishirou muses as he lets the water laps on his skin and begins collecting the blood from his hands. Today’s victim was pretty, too pretty to be disfigured, but when it started coughing blood, Seishirou covered their mouths with his gloved hand and scolded them.

They are like Bonnie and Clyde. Bouncing from one state to another, country to another country, fleeing from every chaser following after them. 

Once the blood is gone, Seishirou dries up his hands, and the clothes can be burned and replaced. He slips up to behind his partner in crime, wraps an arm around his waist and plants a kiss on the shell of his ear.

“Do you need help with the chores?” The words slide into his partner’s ear, and an involuntary shiver goes through Fuuma.

“Set the table, tell me was your newest  _ toy _ enjoyable?” Seishirou skims his fingers down on Fuuma’s side, the answering smirk on the skin of his lover’s ear.

“He  _ croaked _ before I could reward him for the good time.”

* * *

 

  1. _Meet Up_ (If You Love Me, Answer Me Softly Gift Drabble)



Seishirou waits patiently on the other side of the glass, the meet up was impulsive, a sudden decision that doesn’t match his tone. Still, though, it keeps other thoughts away.

The metal door opens, in walks a correctional officer and Fuuma, older and more attractive than Seishirou last saw him. Fuuma spots him, slinks to the other side of the glass before sitting down on the chair with a smile. Taking the phone, eyes glittered with curiosity and watching Seishirou mirroring the motion.

“Hey, still hate the world?” Seishirou raises an amused eyebrow.

“Still feel disgusted about it.” 

* * *

 

  1. _Casual_ (Like Teenage Skin Gift Drabble)



It’s nothing serious, and perhaps it’s better this way. Falling into bed after meeting up once, to falling into bed again after bumping into each other.

Keeping this in a casual tone had left little problems and their lives private. Fuuma had met Seishirou through a party arranged by Yuuto, and Yuuto had somehow managed to convince Seishirou to go besides being his former honorary student.

“You know, the stars don’t answer life questions shit most fortune tellers spoke of,” Fuuma said airly, Seishirou looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“And you know this how?” Seishirou looks at Fuuma as if he’s interesting but not enough to keep, and perhaps that’s fine as well.

“Oracles during Roman’s time inhaled methane gases, giving them supposed visions of the future.” Fuuma elaborates. “You look like you have a story to tell.” Fuuma points out, Seishirou shrugs.

“It’s a boring one.” Fuuma raises an eyebrow from the answer. Curiosity twinkles in his eyes.

“Try me. I got a few hours to spare.” Seishirou snorted at his answer.

“Only if you buy me a drink.” Fuuma smirks at the response.

“As you wish, your highness.”


End file.
